


A Tumble and a Vow

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fluffy/smutty early!Klaine.  The first time Kurt bottoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tumble and a Vow

The living room lights are on but the house is empty. Kurt had hoped it might be, but his dad had been wishy-washy about his and Carole's plans. Relieved, he locks the door behind them, taking his time with both locks because he knows what's coming.

Blaine slides two arms around his waist from behind, smiles into the back of his neck and breathes out warm and slow. Kurt can feel his own face melt into a matching, excited grin, but he just stands there and lets the intimacy bleed through his skin like ink into paper.

It feels so remarkably good not only to be held but also to be comfortable within that embrace, to know that there is enough trust between them to fill a dozen lifetimes' worth of embraces.

He turns, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's hands in turn trace the contours of his spine and meet somewhere in the middle, and he rises on his toes to kiss Kurt so that Kurt doesn't have to bend down to meet him. Kurt feels their mouths slot damply together and exhales out of his nose, eyelids fluttering shut. 

Kissing Blaine is much like closing the door against a cold Ohio winter and finding warmth and safety inside.

Blaine licks softly along the seam of his mouth and Kurt lets him in with a high-pitched sigh. His back touches the door; Blaine's chest and stomach press into his. 

"Sorry," Blaine says, sounding overwhelmed. "Sorry, I just—all day I—"

"You don't have to apologize," Kurt answers, equally off-balance. His face is already burning, but he knows now to just push past that. "I—" He stops, pressing his face into the crook of Blaine's neck and breathing in the comforting, combined scent of his aftershave and cologne. "Would you like to go upstairs?"

Blaine's chest contracts suddenly against his. "Um, yes."

Heart pounding, Kurt leads Blaine upstairs by the grip of one sweaty hand.

Okay, so—inviting his boyfriend upstairs is easy enough now; doing it without embarrassment is something else entirely, but he powers through it, determined not to be awkward.

Blaine has been getting under his skin all day. Holding hands among the safety of their friends, cocooned and joyful. Clasped fingers on Kurt's thigh during the movie. Little kisses, so innocent when taken individually or at a glance, adding up to so much gentle arousal when taken as a whole. Warm glances over mall food court Chinese food. Heart in Blaine's eyes as they shared a greasy egg roll, their friends catcalling when Kurt sucked the dangling cabbage from Blaine's outstretched fingers.

Kurt's heart pounding, literally all day, just from being close to Blaine, from being allowed to touch, to lean into, to love openly, no longer haunted by the awkward boundary of no touching below the waist. His boyfriend, his—really, really his, in every sense of the word.

He has a second to decide whether he wants to get a condom and lubricant from the bedside drawer now or later. He—knows what he wants, but he can't quite manage the presumption. It seems cold, and his hands are shaking, and Blaine is sitting on the edge of the bed watching him, so he doesn't.

God. God, he just wants. He wants so badly.

He crawls toward the pillows and lies down on his back, maintaining eye contact all the way. Blaine's cheeks are a bright, flushed pink and his eyes are wide.

"Do you want to, um, talk about," Blaine begins, swallowing heavily.

Kurt slides down, letting his head rest comfortably on a stack of pillows. He takes a breath, though it does his racing pulse no good.

"Come kiss me?" he asks, voice uneven.

When Blaine is near enough Kurt hooks a finger behind his bow tie and tugs until Blaine is hovering over him on his hands and knees. He kisses Blaine softly, working the tie left to right, right to left until it begins to loosen, and only then does he reach up with his other hand to undo the knot. 

The noise of the cloth as it whispers along Blaine's collar is lost under the sharp inhale that Blaine takes at the same time. Kurt feels warmth flare and drip down his middle at the sight of Blaine hovering there, collar loose, eyes wet, pulse pounding at the soft turn of his throat.

"You are so handsome," he sighs, thumb flicking the top button on Blaine's shirt open.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpers.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asks, kissing Blaine's Adam's apple and thumbing buttons free one by one by one.

"God, yes," Blaine pants.

Kurt grins, unable to not when Blaine is being so pliant and adorably turned on. It's different now, knowing just how easy it is to make him useless, knowing how okay it is to want to go there together. Kurt loves the scratch of five o'clock shadow against his lips as he kisses down Blaine's throat. He slides a hand between the open flaps of Blaine's shirt, splaying his fingers over Blaine's beating heart. He traces a peaked nipple with the pad of his right thumb.

"Oh," Blaine whines, arms shuddering.

"You can lay on me, if—if you want," Kurt says. He curls one arm around Blaine's waist, tugging encouragingly.

Blaine shrugs out of his shirt all at once, eyes downcast in a bashful way. "Can I take off your—"

Kurt nods, holding his breath as Blaine undoes the buttons at his cuffs, removes the scarf from around his collar and finally works through the three layers of shirt that he's wearing. 

Blaine breathes out jerkily when the last undershirt comes off, trailing the back of his knuckles down Kurt's belly. "God. God, Kurt, I—"

Kurt kisses him and draws him down. "Come here."

This part is easy. They've been doing this for months—shirtless making out had been their first real step toward intimacy, and they had reinvented it so many times to keep it fresh and safe. 

Blaine settles with his hips between Kurt's thighs, his arms behind Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt tucks his fingers comfortably along the the dip of Blaine's lower back. 

Kurt remembers the first time that they couldn't avoid rubbing against each other's erections in this position. He remembers being so embarrassed that the sick feeling in his stomach had overtaken the arousal and they'd had to stop. He remembers the first time that the arousal had won that battle and they hadn't stopped. He remembers sweaty fingers on Blaine's equally sweaty hips, guiding him. Panting frantically against Blaine's cheek the whole time, shaking everywhere, begging softly under his breath please please please. For someone like Kurt who only actively masturbated when it just wouldn't go away, allowing his body to enjoy Blaine's had been a revelation of biblical magnitude.

But they have come so far since then. It's not as simple as rubbing off on each other, not when there are so many other things to do. Not when he's had Blaine under him, around him, gasping and open.

Kurt comes up for air after a short while of wet kisses and mapping Blaine's bare back with his fingers. His head is floating and he is very, very much on the path to getting hard. Blaine's lust and love streaked expression makes his body throb. It's as emotional as it is physical; the love is so front and center that it can't be ignored but the hunger is just as present—the knowledge of each other's bodies, the memory of Blaine's hands and Blaine's mouth, and Blaine's hushed, broken requests.

Kurt cups Blaine's right buttock in his hand and pulls him up farther between Kurt's thighs. Blaine hisses, open mouth trembling.

"K-Kurt?"

How does Blaine expect him to be articulate when he can't even breathe? Having his boyfriend hot and bothered between his legs makes him useless, and he wants something that they've never done before, and all he keeps thinking about is Blaine's hard, strong body and the way it will feel sweaty and moving and—

He gasps out on a single breath, "I want you inside of me."

Blaine goes still, shyly looking past Kurt's shoulder. "O-oh."

They usually plan these things. Well. Blaine usually plans these things, once Kurt has given him the go ahead nudge, but they haven't even talked about this, and—

Kurt is ready. And when Kurt is ready there is really nothing short of a "not going to happen yet" from Blaine that's going to put him off trying, at the very least.

Kurt's stomach is churning and his body is aching and he can't stop thinking about the one time he'd tried to—to touch himself there thinking of Blaine and he'd—it had been over so fast that he'd hardly figured it out, it had been that effective. And he keeps thinking about the first time and how Blaine had writhed and sweat under him, how he'd seemed so lost in it, how he'd moaned and how his hips had twitched and how fast he'd wanted to go at the end, how he'd whined for more, for harder. 

Kurt wants that. He wants that more than he cares about being embarrassed about wanting it.

He slides his hand from Blaine's ass to the middle of his back, pressing wet kisses against Blaine's shoulder. "Want you," he says, though it feels silly coming out of his mouth. "Please, want you so much, Blaine." His hips churn restlessly against Blaine's thigh.

"Okay," Blaine pants in response, pinning Kurt's hip to the bed with one hand while sucking thoughtless kisses into his neck. "Kurt—honey, you're shaking."

"I'm fine," Kurt breathes, sinking a hand into Blaine's hair and wrapping a leg around his waist. "I just—I need you. Can we...?" He's throbbing against Blaine's hip bone, unable to get any relief because of the way that their pants have settled. 

Blaine reaches over to get the necessities from the nightstand drawer and Kurt shivers as he hears the crinkle of foil and the dull thump of the lubricant tube on the bed. It's—still kind of embarrassing and he's not sure why. They're being responsible; it's the last thing that he should be embarrassed about.

"Do you, um, want me to take off your pants?" Blaine asks, now kneeling over Kurt's legs. He's hard, and the shape of his erection straining against the zipper of his neat slacks makes Kurt's mouth go wet. He can't help but reach out and touch, drawing his knuckles down the pronounced, hungry curve. "K-Kurt, oh, don't—if you start I won't be able to—"

Kurt smiles a tiny, somewhat mischievous smile and pops the button open on Blaine's pants. "Will this help?" He eases the zipper down, tongue on his bottom lip as Blaine's cock tries to escape the slit at the front of his briefs.

Blaine laughs breathlessly, chest hitching. "I guess we'll see." He is shyly glancing around again, his sweet expression so twisted up that Kurt wishes he had more lips and hands to kiss and touch him reassuringly everywhere at once.

He peels the pants off of Blaine's legs. He can't resist palming Blaine through his underwear when they're gone; the soft cotton is a little damp from sweat and Blaine's erection twitches into his hand eagerly. His soft belly heaves as Kurt rubs him. 

"Feels nice," he sighs, head back, a curl springing free from his hair gel—the sweatier this gets, the more that will happen, until his head is a wavy mess that Kurt adores.

It's easy to catch the elastic waistband, easy to push the cotton down. Blaine's cock lifts and he blushes, kneeing out of the underwear, one hand hovering nervously over Kurt's body.

Kurt takes his own pants and underwear off with slow, careful motions, folding both of their clothes and setting them neatly aside. He doesn't want Blaine to see how hard his fingers are shaking or how his legs have broken out in goosebumps. His erection reaches for his bellybutton, leaving a wet smear on his skin as Blaine kneels between his knees. 

They stare at each other, eyes meeting, wide and hungry.

Kurt is the first to laugh—and then Blaine joins in, shaking his head and splaying his fingers over Kurt's hips. "We're being really silly. I just—god, you—you turn me on so much."

"The feeling is mutual," Kurt drawls, dragging a fingertip down Blaine's stomach to the neatly trimmed hair between his hips. God, Blaine is—so hot. He blushes, thumbing the coarse hair all the way to the base of Blaine's erection. 

He's going to have that in him. All the way inside, very soon, every inch of it, and—

He squirms a little, feeling the blush trickle down his neck and shoulders.

"Do you, um," Blaine says, "do you want to—like this, or...?"

He wets his lips, trying to focus on Blaine's question. He'll admit—with a guilty glance at the wall—that he's thought about pretty much every position that they might do this in and a few of those fantasies had brought him up harder than others, but for this first time he just—he wants Blaine on top of him, between his legs, he wants the traditional boring thing so that next time he'll be able to tackle something different with a fresh eye.

"This is good," he answers, stroking Blaine distractedly. Blaine had asked him not to tease much so he won't grasp the hard, male flesh that he so wants to touch, but that doesn't stop him from seeking out every other place on Blaine's compact body that his fingers can reach.

Blaine has this thing about the skin between his belly button and pubic area, and Kurt's thumb finds a home there, sweeping up and down, watching Blaine's face twist up. He gives the thin line of hair there a friendly tug.

"Kurt," Blaine breathes. His cock is bobbing, dark at the tip. 

Kurt inhales shakily, passing the lubricant over. "C-could you...?"

Blaine bites his bottom lip, thumbing Kurt's thigh. "Of course, I—want to." He hooks the back of Kurt's right thigh and lifts it, bending his leg at the knee. Kurt slides his foot flat over the blankets, settling himself. He spreads his other thigh out to the side, exposing himself farther.

Blaine just stares at him, jaw slack. "God."

Kurt turns a flushed cheek, smiling at Blaine through his eyelashes. "My ego is big enough as it is."

"I don't care," Blaine breathes, eyes wide. "You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. I will never stop reminding you."

He smiles, dragging the edge of his bare foot up the back of Blaine's thigh. "Touch me?"

Blaine huffs a frustrated, overwhelmed groan and comes down on his hands, kissing Kurt. "Kurt," he breathes, wrangling the lubricant open and squeezing out a handful. 

Kurt reaches between them, lifting his cock and balls out of the way just as Blaine's wet fingers find the skin there. He knows how soft and hairless and sensitive the spot is and doesn't need to look at Blaine's face to know how turned on Blaine gets whenever they have the time to go there. But they've never actually gone farther with Kurt as the recipient, and they both hold their breath as Blaine rubs slow, unfamiliar circles, calming Kurt's nerves even as he excites Kurt's body.

Blaine lowers himself so that he can kiss Kurt's jaw and neck, leaving just enough space for his arm so that his fingers can take their time. The lubricant dries tacky so all that's left is sweat and Blaine's careful, sticky fingertips. When Kurt begins to feel his prostate swell, he tenses.

"Okay?" Blaine asks roughly.

"'S'good," Kurt replies, thighs spreading. He's clutching his swollen cock and balls like a lifeline, feeling them throb. The head of his cock keeps brushing Blaine's smooth belly and it's driving him a little crazy. "I'm—you can—"

Blaine nods, getting his fingers slick again. When they stroke lower, wet and warm across Kurt's hole, he gasps and twitches.

"O-oh, oh," he whimpers, clutching Blaine's shoulder. "Oh, don't stop." He presses his face against Blaine's hair, breathing out roughly. God, it feels so good—warmth and pressure and muted sensation, hinting at what's to come if they keep going. "Blaine—Blaine, please."

And then there's the pad of a fingertip turning wet circles over his entrance, hard, hopeful little strokes that push deeper every time they repeat. Blaine is breathing frantically against his jaw and holding him so close and Kurt—Kurt just wants more, almost in the way that being tickled softly is worse than being tickled roughly; more might be better.

The wet noise of the touch fills his ears alongside the silence in the room, and he stares wide-eyed at the ceiling beyond Blaine's wavy curls springing free from their dome of gel, and his body aches. For more, for harder, for Blaine.

Blaine twists one finger inside, knuckle by knuckle.

"Yes," Kurt gasps, winding his leg farther around Blaine's hips. "Ohyes, come on."

"More?"

"Yes—oh—"

Another, and another, squelch of the lubricant tube and Blaine's hands shaking. Kurt risks a stroke up the shaft of his erection and shivers so hard that he doesn't go for another (too much), feeling his body burn and stretch and open. It's farther than he's ever gone alone and it's odd, a weird gaping feeling that makes his belly twist up and his thighs twitch. 

It begins to feel good as well as weird as they go on, a slow shift that ends with Kurt's hips rolling softly, with three of Blaine's fingers smoothly thrusting inside. The heat steals up from between his legs and meets the flush spreading down from his collarbone and suddenly it's not enough.

"Blaine," he whimpers, rocking.

"God, you're so soft inside," Blaine pants, holding him tighter.

Kurt slides a sweaty hand between them and clasps Blaine's flushed erection. "Ready," he gasps, shocked by how desperate and thready his voice comes out. He rips the condom packet open with his teeth and slides the latex down around Blaine, not thinking about it at all, and so of course it goes on easily, unlike the first time when they'd been all nerves and no experience and ripped two condoms before they'd managed to get it right.

Blaine shifts his weight onto his knees. They're sweating on each other everywhere that they are connected, and footing is an unsure thing. He stares down at Kurt's face, licking his lips nervously. Kurt smooths his hand over Blaine's cheek, not saying a word, just watching those beautiful hazel eyes watch him.

"I love you," Blaine whispers, rubbing their noses together. 

"I love you, too," Kurt answers, feeling their chests heave together. "And I want you, so much."

It's sweaty as well as slick down there, a slippery sort of imbalance that feels immeasurably better when Blaine presses the thick shaft of his cock between Kurt's thighs.

"Don't—don't go too slow, okay, I want—I want to feel you," Kurt breathes, pressing Blaine's back with his heel and encouraging him higher.

"Oh, god," Blaine moans, setting his hips and pushing, his right hand guiding himself, first nudging the head inside—Kurt's chest hitches rapidly up and down—and then slowly sinking farther, inch by inch.

"Don't stop," Kurt whines urgently.

"Kurt. Kurt!"

"All the way, come on—" He can't inhale; it's too much. God, he wants it, wants Blaine's cock.

Blaine shifts on his knees, putting more weight behind his pelvis and—and it goes in all at once, down to his balls, and Kurt's body freezes up. It burns. He scrapes one hand down Blaine's sweaty back, gasping against Blaine's neck.

"So tight," Blaine whines, hips twitching forward.

"Move," Kurt groans.

"Oh, god."

It's wet, and strange, and so warm and full at the same time. God, Blaine is—Blaine is inside of him, this is actually happening, his boyfriend is inside of him. Kurt chases his breath, wraps his other leg around Blaine's body and hauls them tighter together. 

Blaine's cock slides deep, raking his insides, nudging his prostate just a little on the backslide, and he whimpers and swivels his pelvis, seeking more of that.

"Right there," he breathes, clawing his fingernails up Blaine's back. "Oh honey, right there." He moves a little faster, and Blaine moves a little faster in response, and god it's so wet everywhere, sweat and lubricant and Kurt's cock leaking all over his stomach, though it's gone half-soft.

"Am I...?" Blaine cuts off mid-sentence because Kurt clamps down around him hungrily. "Guess so," he adds, weakly.

"Don't stop," Kurt whimpers, curling his fingers around Blaine's ass and holding on tight.

"O-okay. Oh."

God, he wants to come. As much to get the tension out of the way so that he can focus on Blaine's pelvis snapping against his body as anything else. He hisses out a sharp breath and bites down on Blaine's shoulder.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Blaine asks breathlessly, cupping the base of Kurt's cock with sweaty fingers.

"N-no, let me—" Kurt pulls on himself and oh—oh that's not going to last long. "Oh. Oh, god, oh god you feel so good, Blaine, Blaine I can't—"

"'S'okay," Blaine moans, hips workings, thrusting so fast now that the bed is shaking and sweat keeps flying off of his jaw and hair down onto Kurt's naked, hot skin.

"Ohoh, ohgod, ohBlaine—"

"Yeah—yeah, that's it." Blaine shivers and inhales sharply against Kurt's mouth, kissing him sloppily, all tongue and teeth. "Oh god, Kurt, you're—I can feel your heartbeat, oh my god—oh—"

Kurt whines and bites Blaine's bottom lip when he comes, splattering his fist and chest. "Keep moving." And Blaine does, working Kurt's body through the shivering orgasm, gasping as he keeps giving up small rushes of come. His chest is a pattern of white smears and freckles. 

"Kurt, I—"

Cock softening, Kurt can actually focus on Blaine, and he presses his lips to Blaine's jaw, stroking a hand through his wayward curls. "You feel so good," he murmurs, eyelids drifting shut against the sensation of Blaine's thick cock keeping him full and stretched. "Close?"

"Y-yeah," Blaine murmurs, turning his cheek against Kurt's. "Love being this close to you. Love you so much." His face is creased with strain and he's red all the way down to the top of his chest. He bends, panting, hips stuttering, and closes his teeth around the flushed, sensitive tip of Kurt's right ear. "Close." He nibbles along the blood-flushed curve, making Kurt twitch and moan. He's pushing so deep, so hard, that Kurt can feel it in his belly. "So close. Oh—Kurt."

"You can," Kurt hisses, crushing their lips together and twisting a hand in Blaine's hair. "You can come in me. Want you to. Want to feel it." His cheeks burn, but the words are already out there, bringing the tension between their bodies to a shivering, simmering peak.

"Kurt," Blaine cries, and thrusts one last time as he comes, so hard that the mattress moves on its box spring. They're both shaking, so much so that the first kiss they try to share misses. Kurt laughs, steadying Blaine by the jaw and adjusting the angle.

"Mm," he hums against Blaine's mouth. "Let me—" He reaches down between them to take off the condom and Blaine shudders, eyelids fluttering.

"God," he sighs, cheek finding Kurt's breastbone. "That was—amazing. You are amazing."

Kurt smiles, sprawling a little. He feels boneless and sore and so close to Blaine; it fills his insides up to the brim. He closes his eyes and floats on that for a while, just breathing and cooling off.

Comfortable is not something he ever expected to feel lying in bed naked, wet, and open with another boy, but—he'd never expected someone like Blaine, and look at them now.

"I wasn't sure how—I mean, I wanted to, I've been thinking about it for weeks, but I wasn't sure how it would feel, you know?" His voice is a raspy wreck.

"Was it different than you thought it would be?" Blaine asked, sounding just as gone.

"It was better," Kurt answers, smiling serenely. "You made me feel so—good. Close to you. Taken care of." He smiles tiredly at Blaine's pink-cheeked, blissful, beloved face. "You always do."

"I always will," Blaine replies, throat working. 

It's not just pillow talk; it's a vow, and no part of Kurt doubts him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Tumble and a Vow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855036) by [oohshinyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl)




End file.
